Don't Forget 3, Oct 10
by Not a Shorty
Summary: Just a one chapter story about Edo and Aru's mom's death. R & R...


_**Don't Forget**_

_**3, Oct. 10**_

_by Nina Elric_

* * *

**I'll never forget that day... **

* * *

I had always wanted to forget that day, but it was impossible. It was now embedded in my heart and I couldn't dig it out. It was going to stay in my heart for as long as I live.

I flipped open my pocket watch. The watch was silver with the President's Hexagram (not related to the U.S.) on the cover. The time was _12:04 am_. I couldn't sleep. My nii-san...my brother...he was empty. Not just his body, but his soul, as well. All he had were those distant _eyes_ looking out, yet you could always tell which emotion he had, even though...he didn't. It was my fault my brother was in the state he was in now.

He was the seven foot armor that had lie in the corner of the basement. He was the seven foot armor that I called my nii-san. He was the seven foot armor that had been protecting me and risking his life for the past four years, and I returned the favor with my automail.

I felt empty, now. It was my fault. My fault that he's just an empty heep of living steel. My fault he was living the way he was. But he went through with it, using his full-hearted warm soul to keep me and himslef in line. But it was still _my_ fault that all he was...was an empty suit of armor. It was _MY_ fault.

The sudden sound of the door opening and metal clanking startled me. I jumped and looked at who was standing in the doorway. It was Alphonse. My nii-san came up to me and I stared at his empty eyes. Every time I looked into those eyes of his always gave me flashbacks...

* * *

**_Start Flashback(s)_**

_Al and I at her side, our mother lay in bed silently, breathing deeply. Nii-san and I go into our dad's old office, where he would study alchemy and stuff related to it. Al and I wrote letters to each of the addresses we would find. We send them out._

_My mother's loosening grip, a tear flows steadily down the side of my face; my brother and I are at her grave. I'm standing; he's crouching down low, hugging his knees. With his arms wrapped around his legs, he cries. I just stand, staring at mom's grave. He's crying and complaining that he's hungry and cold. Stop it Al; he continues crying. I'm screaming at him, in my mind, to stop crying, but it's only a figment of this horrible flashback. _

_He asks, "Nii-san? Who's gonna take care of us now? Mom's dead..." I continue staring at her grave, now my eyes are more in a far-away look. Al's eyes are closed now, tears are welling up and flowing down his cheeks._

_I answer his question with, "No one, Al." I pause for a moment, then add, "We're going to bring her back." He looks up at me with his blue eyes glistening from the tears; I still stare at the grave._

_I remember what mother asked me to do. To make her flowers. She wanted them to be made with alchemy, that way, she'd have a little part of dad with her when she goes to wherever she's going now. And with alchemy, I'll do just that. I'll do it so I can grant her last wish. Al and I both knew that mom wanted to see dad. But he never returned. Damn him. How I hate him for being such a..._

**_End Flashback(s)_**

* * *

"Nii-san," I began, "Do you remember when mom asked us to...to make her flowers?"

"Yeah..." he replied with a soft tone.

"We'll make flowers for her." I said looking at my right hand with that distant look again in _my_ eyes. He had a sudden movement again and his armor clanked loudly, but it didn't snap me back to reality, I just ignored it.

"But why? Each year, we do that. We do that right on the mark of _her_ death." I looked up into his eyes once again and remember the failure that stole my brothers' body. Another memory plays in my mind...

* * *

_**Start Flashback(s)**_

_I tell him the plan; his eyes go into shock. I lay some books down, we read. 'We're going to bring back mom...' Is what roamed throughout my mind. I open up some books, and gather information on something so **forbidden**...Human Transmutation._

_We gathered the essentials; and created the arrays. The circle's complete, so we prick our fingers, with a knife, and hold them up to our faces. A small bead of blood quickly forms. We both hold our fingers out over the elements that were needed to create humans. A drop of blood falls off both of our fingers. It was time..._

_Nii-san and I kneeled down onto our knees. We place our hands on the ground where the transmutation circle is drawn. We wait for it to start. Suddenly, a golden light fumes up from the circles' arrays, and lights the entire downstairs. The light suddenly turns dark and cold. It has changed and was now a red and blue-ish purple color. The high-pitched screams from my brother make me look directly at him. Something was eatng my brother's limbs right off. They were monsters, and they were beginning to tear his body apart, leaving nothing. A sudden pain causes me to wince and flinch a bit. I look down to the pain, and there they were. The flesh-eating monsters. They ate my left leg. But I could still feel the soul. **His** soul. It was near, and maybe I could attach it to something. I turn to the armor that stood in the corner. I sacrifice my right arm to **the gate **and bound my brothers soul to the armor. His body had perished, but his soul was still living. He was alive. I was too, but I was in severe pain..._

_**End Flashback(s)**_

* * *

"Because..." I said my voice drifting off, "because...she asked us to..." I added, my voice once again, drifting off.

"Edo..." Is all he said. He knew why I said what I had said.

It was the day we burnt down our house...that we had made the flowers mom asked for. So today, we shall continue this...ceremony. Today was...**3, Oct. 15**...five years since the incident...four years since we began the search for the Philosopher's Stone...

* * *

**A/N:** It's so sad! I love it. It's just a one shot story that basically represents Edo and Aru's mom's death...I'm telling you! It's so friggin' sad! R & R. 


End file.
